


Finch Profile (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: Finch lit his library in really flattering ways.  It highlights all his beautiful sculptural features
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Finch Profile (Fanart)




End file.
